Return to Karazhan (scenario)
|the Patch 7.1 dungeon|Return to Karazhan|the Legion content patch called "Return to Karazhan"|Patch 7.1}} Return to Karazhan is a scenario for Alliance and Horde players level 98 and above who have completed the Broken Shore and Finding Magni scenarios. It is part of the pre-expansion event leading into World of Warcraft: Legion. Stages Stage 1 :The Archmage - Meet with Archmage Khadgar inside Karazhan. ;Notes *After passing through the gate, Khadgar can be found to the right, up the short flight of stairs. *Talk with Khadgar to start everything. ;Progress The Burning Legion's power grows. We haven't time to spare. ;Dialogue : : Stage 2 :Visions of the Past - Learn the secrets of Karazhan's past. ;Notes *Following Khadgar, players witness the memory of Khadgar's first trip to Karazhan as Medivh's apprentice. ;Dialogue : : : : : : : He comes upon a doorway barred with arcane energy. : : : ;Media Return_to_Karazhan_-_Memories.jpg|Khadgar's memories Stage 3 :Medivh's Defenses - Disable the Arcane Protector activated by Medivh. ;Notes *An Arcane golem is activated far to the left of the magical barrier and instantly focuses on the player. ;Dialogue : Stage 4 :We Are Not Alone - Stay with Khadgar. ;Notes *As soon as the player dispatches the golem, a loud explosion is heard. Running to the stairwell at the entrance of the room, a number of demons swarm up the stairs. Khadgar erects a barrier to keep them at bay. ;Dialogue : : Khadgar erects the arcane barrier : ;Media Return_to_Karazhan_-_Demons_invade.jpg|Demons attempting to invade Stage 5 :Breaking In - Assist Khadgar by deactivating the protective rune. ;Notes *Players follow Khadgar back to the blocked door and assist him in removing the runic magic in place on it. ;Dialogue : : ;Media Return_to_Karazhan_-_Removing_the_barrier.jpg|Removing the arcane runes Stage 6 :Wisped Away - Read from the Guardian's Arcanum to escape to the library. ;Notes *Follow Khadgar up the stairwell after the barrier falls. *While he is engaged with the next arcane golem, read from the book on the table to be whisked to the top of the tower. ;Dialogue : : : ;Media Return_to_Karazhan_-_Read_from_the_book.jpg|Find the book on the table to the right Return_to_Karazhan_-_flying_through_Karazhan.jpg|Flying through Karazhan Return_to_Karazhan_-_Entering_the_library.jpg|Entering the libraryy Stage 7 :Bookkeeping - Destroy the Agitated Tomes. ;Notes *Upon entering the library, players find they are alone, with the exception of six Agitated Tomes flying around at the opposite end of the room. Stage 8 :Not the Intruders You're Looking For - Assist Khadgar by weakening the guardians. ;Notes *After taking care of the Tomes, Khadgar teleports into the room, sealing the portal behind him. *Players must face off against three arcane golems as Khadgar channels his spell. The golems appear and attack one at a time. ;Dialogue : : : ;Media Return_to_Karazhan_-_Not_the_Intruders.jpg Stage 9 :Defenders of Karazhan - Assist Khadgar by attuning the protectors to defend Karazhan. ;Notes *Simply click on each of the three golems in order to reactivate them. Each will move forward and pass through the arcane barrier to attack the demons. ;Dialogue : : : : : : Stage 10 :Knowledge is Key - Find the tome containing information about the Pillars of Creation. ;Notes *Players simply need to wait for Khadgar's "wisp" to locate the proper book. Follow it to the table to pick up the tome. ;Dialogue : : : ;Media Return_to_Karazhan_-_Finding_the_book.jpg|Khadgar's magic finding the book Final Stage :Words of the Wise - Listen to Khadgar's instructions regarding the tome. ;Dialogue : : : Khadgar opens a portal to Dalaran : Patch changes * External links Category:Scenarios